


Little Luck charm

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Fic, Fluffy, High School, If you have requests just lemme know!, Locker Room birth, M/M, Overprotective Louis, Pregant!Marcel, Request to be written, adorable marcel, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marcel first found out he was pregnant, he had panicked. He was only sixteen at the time and in no position to bring another life into the world. Not to mention, Louis had just made captain of his footie team. Their secondary lives were about to skyrocket only to have this blunder knock everything off par. </p><p>Or the one where Marcel ends up giving birth at Louis' championship game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Luck charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson) !
> 
> I have to say I really enjoyed writing this one! The majority of it was spent writing on my notes on my iPhone lol while I was waiting at the DMV for three hours! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments and all that good stuff! :D

"Mar, I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed home with your brother tonight," Louis said as he entered the living room and handed his boyfriend a bowl of pretzels. 

Marcel sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose and glared at his footie player. "But it's tradition, Louis! I _always_ go to your games!"

"This time is different though," Louis murmured. He made sure his tone remained calm and relaxed. Marcel's hormones had been so wacky these last few months that everything put him in tears. "You weren't nine months pregnant, not to mention two weeks overdue."

Marcel pursed his lips and rubbed his large swell, smiling when their little Jonah kicked out at him. "This is going to be my last function I can attend before Jonah is born, Louis. It's just one night for a few hours. I want to watch my Louis win the championship."

The blue eyed teen couldn't help but grin at that, cupping Marcel's cheek and pressing a tender kiss to his supple lips. "I love you."

"As do I," Marcel hummed, stroking the hand on his cheek. "What are you so afraid of?"

Louis sighed and dropped his hand in favor of rubbing his boyfriend's belly. "I'm afraid something will happen while you're at that game."

Marcel furrowed his brows and shifted on the sofa so he was facing the older male. He grabbed Louis' hands in both of his and peppered kisses along his knuckles. "Afraid that I'll go into labor?"

"Well that, yes, and being trampled or accidentally getting in the middle of a fist fight. It's the championship tonight. Our classmates could get pretty wild, baby." 

Louis did have a point there. Marcel was carrying their little blessing and he hadn't been the most graceful lately. Just the other day, the younger teen had tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the shower and nearly ate the bathroom floor. It wasn't his fault he was pigeon-toed. That and the fact that he could no longer see his own feet. Louis just about flipped shit when Marcel told him later that night after he came home from practice. A small ounce of the green-eyed lad regretted telling him because he worried his boyfriend half to death. Louis spent that night in between calls with his mother and their obstetrician, making sure that Marcel's almost accident didn't affect their son in anyway. Now the pregnant teen wasn't allowed anywhere alone.

Don't get Marcel wrong, he loved how overprotective Louis was with him now that he was carrying their child. If you asked him, he'd find his boyfriend's around the clock surveillance endearing and adorable but sometimes he wished Louis would ease up some. It was Louis' last game in secondary school and Marcel wanted to be there to support his boyfriend. Attending one footie match wasn't going to put Marcel in danger. His twin brother would be there and although the twins may appear skinny and helpless, they certainly could hold their own. 

"Haz will be with me, Boobear," Marcel cooed, leaning forward and pecking Louis' lips. He stroked his cheeks with his thumbs and kissed his nose before speaking. "We'll be high in the stands cheering you on and taking home the trophy."

Louis beamed at that albeit worried for his lover and unborn child. It _would_ be nice to glance up and see unruly curls and jade eyes shielded by thick frames blowing him kisses and cheering him on. Louis let out a sigh and relaxed further into the sofa, pulling Marcel against his chest until they were spooning. Louis rested both of his hands on his boyfriend's belly, Marcel smiling softly at the intimacy and interlacing their hands together. "Alright, Mar, you can go. But the first sign of danger I want you out of the stands. No ifs, ands, or buts! _And_ I'm going to let Harry know our little arrangement, too."

Marcel giggled, turning slightly in their embrace to kiss Louis deeply. "Deal."

***

"Take your time, Mar, Lou would kill me if something happened to you and Jonah," Harry remarked, holding onto his brother's arm as they climbed the bleachers.

"I may look and feel like a whale, Harry, but I'm not fragile!" Marcel hissed, shrugging his twin's hand off his arm and proceeding up the metal steps, only to lose his footing and stumble. 

Harry's eyes widened as he grabbed Marcel's arm before his stomach collided with the bleachers. "Jesus, Marcel, see!" Harry snapped, lowering his brother onto the bleachers and handing him the extra blanket. "You shouldn't even be out here. It nearly below freezing."

"It's Louis' last game, Haz, I have to be here," the younger twin pouted. "He's my Boobear."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. Marcel loved Louis so much; in the eyes of strangers it would sicken their bellies. Every chance the lovebirds had, they were glued together. Even at school, Louis was always late to his classes because he'd escort his precious Marcel to class. Now that he was pregnant, Louis made sure he escorted the mother of his child to _and_ from class.

When Marcel first found out he was pregnant, he had panicked. He was only sixteen at the time and in no position to bring another life into the world. Not to mention, Louis had just made captain of his footie team. Their secondary lives were about to skyrocket only to have this blunder knock everything off par. Marcel's panic attack was so severe the day he found out that Harry had to rush him to the hospital. For the life of him, the younger twin couldn't calm down, putting himself into such a rut that his lungs were closing in on him. Louis went ballistic when he checked his phone after one of their matches, finding 18 missed calls, 34 text messages, and five voicemails that his beloved boyfriend had to be rushed to the hospital. 

Marcel was terrified that Louis would leave him when he knew. The oxygen that was pumping through his nose did nothing to set off another bout of tears when Louis clambered into the emergency room, still in his grass stained jersey and cleats. It took Louis nearly twenty minutes to stop Marcel's tears before they got anywhere. When the younger lad was calm enough to tell Louis that he was pregnant, it was the first time Louis uttered those three words that appeared terrifying to some and enough to stop hearts to others. It was then that Marcel knew he and Louis were in it for the long haul.

To say Louis was ecstatic that Marcel was pregnant was an understatement. Sure, they were still teenagers and in secondary school, but Louis had always dreamt of Marcel wearing Louis' ring and carrying his children. The football play had squealed (manly of course) and pulled his boyfriend into a bone-crushing hug, kissing him senseless until the nurses threatened to throw Louis out for indecency and disturbing others. 

Now here they were nine months down the road; Louis' last year of secondary school with a baby on the way and his perfect boyfriend hovering in the stands ready to cheer him on.

"Are you warm enough? It looks like it's gonna start snowing again," Harry noted, tucking his hands under his arms and staring up at the cloudy sky.

"I'm toasty warm," marcel giggled underneath his blanket, hands rubbing his large swell. Before his left for the game earlier that night, Louis forced Marcel into a couple tees, a thermal, sweater vest _and_ his pea coat. He'd be damned if his Marcel or baby boy caught a cold. Marcel hummed at the thought. He couldn't wait to meet their baby boy. Nine months of swollen ankles, an aching back, and tender nipples would all pay off when he held their newborn in his arms.

"Kay," Harry stated, sitting closer to his brother and wrapping an arm around him. "I'm really happy for you, bro."

"Yeah? Why?" The pregnant teen asked, glancing up at his twin through his lenses. 

"You're already starting your family with the one you want to be with forever."

Marcel blushed and snuggled in tighter against Harry. "Now it's your turn, Hazza."

"In time, little bro, in time," Harry snickered. 

"I'm not your little bro, Harry, you know that. Were twins!"

"Yeah, but I'm 6 minutes older than you so you _are_ my little bro!"

"Bugger off," Marcel laughed, pushing at Harry. "You'll keep that above my head forever."

"And I will make sure my nephew knows too!" Harry beamed with a sly grin.

Marcel rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around his body. "Oh god, don't corrupt my son before he's even one."

"It's part of being the uncle!"

"Yeah, yeah, now shh! My man is out there."

Every time their school scored a goal, the twins would cheer with the crowd, their own voices drowned out by their team mates. The stands were packed tonight but it was nothing unusual whenever De Warenne played their rivals. Plus tonight was the championship so the crowd had multiplied and so did the enthusiasm. 

"And that's another score for De Warenne made by number 17, Louis Tomlinson!" The voice over the PA screeched. 

Marcel's eyes widened with glee as he stood up, whooping and hollering at his boyfriend. Two goals made by his boyfriend tonight, it was a personal record. "WAY TO GO BABY!! KEEP IT UP!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"God, Marcel, quiet down!" Harry screamed over the cheers. "You're so embarrassing, mate."

"Really, Haz? Everyone around me is hollering like baboons and you're shushing _me_?"

Harry mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes, turning his focus back to the game. Marcel grimaced when his belly tensed up, hands shooting to cup his swell. Harry noticed the sudden change in his brother's behavior and stood up. 

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I'm fine," Marcel smiled briefly, massaging the sides of his belly. "I think my cheering startled Jonah."

"You should sit for a bit, yeah?" Harry encouraged, easing his brother back onto the bleachers and wrapping his blanket around him. "Here drink your cocoa. It'll calm little Jonah down."

Marcel thanked Harry as he took the thermal mug and sipped at it, letting the chocolatey liquid warm his core. Louis glanced up into the crowds as he jogged off the field, smiling at his boyfriend who waved back and blew a kiss. Even though the footie player had doubts about his lover coming out in the freezing weather to watch him play, it warmed his heart just how supportive Marcel was. He hadn't missed a single game. No matter what Marcel had going on in his life he _always_ made sure he was there cheering on his favorite blue eyed teen.

Of course when the couple realized they were going to be parents everything sort of got complex. There wasn't a day that didn't go by where Louis wasn't flipping shit over his boyfriend's health. On one of their playoff days, Marcel had fallen ill. Louis begged and pleaded to let him stay home and nurse the curly brunette back to health, but Marcel insisted that Louis go play his game. He was a bit bummed he'd miss this game but the baby hadn't liked his lunch that day and Marcel was paying for it. 

Sure enough, Marcel refused to miss his boyfriend's game. He poured some peppermint tea in his mug, phoned his brother and demanded he take him to Louis' match despite the horrible ache in his head and belly. Louis about had a conniption when he glanced up and saw a pale, shaky Marcel leaning heavily against his brother and cradling his five month swell. Despite the pain, the pregnant teen smiled tiredly, waving at Louis and blowing a kiss to his boyfriend. He swore to himself he'd attend every game his lover played.

"Do you want me to get you some more cocoa, Mar?" Harry offered, opening his hand for the mug. 

"Please?" He whispered, eyes drooping a bit. Being snuggled against his twin and the cocoa warming his body was slowly putting him to sleep.

"Hey now, you can't fall asleep. Were about to go into sudden death!" Harry giggled, tapping Marcel's nose before getting up and heading to the concession stand.

Marcel rolled his eyes, breathing into his gloved hands and rubbing them together. Baby Jonah kicked frantically at his daddy's sides causing the pregnant teen to groan and hunch over. "Easy, baby boy. I know you've got your daddy's genes but don't make your home a field."

Only Jonah didn't seem to like that response and kicked particularly hard that Marcel gasped, hands flying to his belly as a searing pain coursed through his lower back before he felt liquid soak his skinnies. 

"Oh no...." Marcel panicked, eyes widening as he glanced down at the floor and saw the puddle between his feet. "You can't be ready, now, Jonah."

As if to answer his question, Jonah dropped further into the birth canal, spreading the curly brunette's hips and causing him to whimper. His eyes scanned around the bleachers, letting out a soft cry when he saw his brother standing in the atrociously long line. Fuck! He wasn't even supposed to be in labor today. Not that there was a specific day Jonah was allowed to be born, Marcel just didn't think he'd come tonight, in the middle of the football game of all times.

Marcel scrambled for his cell, fingers going a mile a minute as he dialed his brother, holding the device to ear just as another contraction wrecked his belly. 

"Is Cocoa not enough, Mar?" Harry teased, thinking he had called him asking for food as well. 

"I'm in labor, Haz, my water just broke," Marcel cried into the phone, hunched over and gripping the bleachers in a white-knuckled grip as he waited for the pain to pass. "You need to get me to the hospital."

Harry's head snapped up to the stands, gasping when he saw his twin hunched over and shaking. "Oh god, okay! I'm coming, Mar, just hang on! Okay, hang on!" Harry screamed as he rushed out of the line, dodging and weaving people to get to his brother. 

In his peripheral, Louis caught sight of a mop of curls pushing through the crowd and taking the bleachers two at a time. Cobalt eyes followed his line of sight and his heart nearly dropped. From his view he could see his boyfriend shaking and sobbing, pointing down at the field and then whimpering into his brother's shirt. Something was wrong and it was enough to scare the footie player.

"Brennan, take over my position, I need to go!" Louis rushed out as he kicked off his cleats and switched into normal tennies. 

"Oi! Where do you think you're going, Tomlinson?" the coach asked, grabbing Louis' shoulder and pulling him to a halt. 

"Something's wrong with my boyfriend, I need to get to him," Louis snapped, yanking his arm from his coach's grip. 

"Are you mental!? We're in sudden death and you're our main scorer!"

"You're gonna have to win the championship without me, coach, I'm sorry," Louis said, running off the field and heading for the bleachers. He rushed up to his boyfriend, kissing Marcel softly and stroking his face. "Marcel, baby what's wrong!?" Louis panicked, eyes exploring Marcel's strained features.

"He's in labor," Harry answered, doing his best to keep his brother standing. Louis went on Marcel's other side to help support him.

"Lou you need to g-go back to your game. You c-can't just leave. It's the ch-championship," Marcel panted, his legs threatening to collapse from under him. 

Louis smiled to himself and pecked his boyfriend's tear stained cheek. "M'not gonna miss this for the world, baby."

Marcel smiled tiredly and shook his head, opening his mouth to say something only to have a blood curdling scream slip from his mouth. "Oh, fuck! I think he's c-coming..."

"NOW!?" Louis and Harry screeched in unison. 

"Y-yes, n-OW!" Marcel wailed, his knees finally giving out, causing the other two to grunt as they tried to support all of Marcel's weight. 

"He's not gonna make it the hospital, Lou," Harry spoke up, turning the opposite direction of the parking lot and going through the first door they came across. 

"Damn it, mar, I knew you should have stayed home," Louis sighed, half dragging his lover inside the locker room.

"Louis!" Harry scolded. "Now is not the time!"

"Oh god! He's right there!" Marcel screamed as they sat him on the edge of the bench.

Harry tucked his hand underneath Marcel's bum and gasped when he felt the mound of flesh pushing against Marcel's entrance. "Shit, Jonah's right here, Lou." Harry scrambled to remove his overcoat and set it on the floor, turning to Louis and firing questions. "Are there towels in here, Louis? Go find some and something to cut the chord with!"

Louis cupped Marcel's face and pecked his lips, pushing his frames higher up his face. "I'm only going to be two seconds, baby, okay? I love you so much and I'm so, _so_ proud of you."

Marcel whimpered against their kiss, clenching and unclenching his boyfriend's jersey. "We love you t-too," he panted. "Now h-hurry, I don't want you to miss the birth." Louis nodded, kissing him deeply a final time before taking off in search of the contents. 

Harry smiled softly at his brother and rubbed his arm. "S'gonna be okay, Mar. Jonah will be fine."

Marcel smiled despite the excruciating pain radiating through him. "I know. I've got the two most important people to help bring my son into the world."

Harry smiled at that and helped his twin remove his skinnies, grimacing at the stick mess of hair stretching his brother raw. "Shit, Mar, he's right here."

Marcel groaned as he felt Jonah force his way out against his mummy's will. As soon as he was naked from the waist down, rid everything but one of the scoop neck tees, he squatted down, gripping the bench in a death grip as the need to push became stronger by the minute. "Where's Louis!? I can't hold out any longer, Harry!"

"Louis' coming, Mar," was all Harry could manage to say. He didn't know how far Louis went to retrieve the items but he hoped he'd return soon for the sake of his brother. Harry pulled off his own sweater and bunched it in his hands cradling it under Marcel's bum. "Come on, Mar, push."

Marcel wet his lips and bit down on his bottom one as he bore down, his yells echoing the room and filling Louis' ears with dread as he rushed back with towels and a sterilized razor. He dropped the contents next Harry's feet and crouched down next to his boyfriend, slinking his fingers beneath Marcel's shirt and rubbed at his sweating back. 

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," Louis whispered repeatedly, pecking his temple. "I love you so much, so proud of you."

Marcel let out a shaky breath after he counted to ten and stared up at his lover through watery eyes. No one told him childbirth would be so difficult. He felt like he had been pushing for hours. He was exhausted and nearly drained. "L-Lou, I need to lean on you. I d-don't have enough energy."

Louis nodded quickly and sat on the bench, situating Marcel between his legs. The pregnant lad immediately clutched Louis' biceps, squeezing tightly as he buried his face in his chest. "Oh god, this burns!"

"I know, baby, you're doing so well," Louis cooed, removing Marcel's frames and setting them near his discarded clothes. "Just a bit more, sweetheart."

Marcel sobbed into his chest, fingernails leaving crescent moons in Louis’ skin. "Shit!" Marcel croaked, letting out a strangled cry when the head popped out.

He relaxed against Louis for a moment, panting heavily as Harry wiped at the baby's face and cleared his airways. 

"Head's out, Mar. Airways are clear," Harry announced as he wiped around his brothers entrance, soaking up any extra fluid. "Now it's just the shoulders and then he'll be here. If you can get one of the shoulders out, I can assist with the other and pull him out."

The younger twin nodded and glanced up at Louis with pleading eyes. He was so exhausted and both physically and mentally drained. "Distract me, Lou, please. M-Make the pain go away," he pleaded, voice raw and hoarse from crying and screaming.

Louis smiled and stroked his cheek, cupping his lover's chin and kissing him deeply, feeling his boyfriend tense up as he bore down again. Marcel cried out against Louis' mouth when one of Jonah's shoulders popped through followed by the other shortly after. Harry was quick to tuck his fingers beneath Jonah's little arms and tugged, the baby coming out in a rush of fluid, staining the coats and floor beneath Marcel.

Marcel sagged against Louis, panting hard as he turned his head to catch a glance at his baby. There was a moment of silence before Jonah started to wail, relief filling all three teenagers as the newborn wiggled frantically in his uncle's arms.

"Hi, big boy," Harry giggled, a few tears prickling at the sight of his nephew as he wrapped the baby in the towel. "Marcel, he's beautiful."

Louis slowly lowered himself to the ground, placing one of the spare towels under Marcel before setting him into his lap, both pairs of arms ready to hold their baby. "Give him to Mar..."

Harry happily obliged, handing the wiggly newborn into Marcel's arms. Louis was quick to place his own arms under Marcel's when the younger male's shook unsteadily. The new parents cried at the red faced, chubby cheeked baby in their arms. They created this little person; their little person made from love. After nine long months, their baby boy was finally here. 

"God, Lou, look at him," Marcel sniffled, using the ends of the towel to wipe at Jonah's face. 

While the two cooed and admired their new baby, Harry grabbed the razor and carefully cut the cord, pulling one of the drawstrings out of one of the discarded jackets and tied it off. "You hang tight, you two, m'gonna go call for a medic."

"Thank you, Haz, really," Marcel whispered smiling up at his brother. "I couldn't have done this without you or Lou."

Harry smiled and ruffled his brothers hair before disappearing out of the locker room. Jonah started to fuss and Marcel giggled tiredly, easing the baby to his chest and wincing when Jonah latched on.

"Hi, little buddy," Lou whispered, stroking his tiny cheek with his finger. "He looks just like you, Mar."

Marcel grabbed his frames and placed them on his face, smiling widely at Jonah's hair that had begun to curl. "A mini me."

"A mini you," Louis hummed, leaning forward and pecking Marcel's cheek. "Our little Jonah Eli."

"Mhm," Marcel murmured, leaning forward and kissing Jonah's forehead. The sound of the crowd erupting into cheers startled the new parents as their heads snapped to the door.

"And De Warenne is taking home the championship! Final score 4 to 3!"

"Unbelievable," Louis gasped, smiling so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. "We won the season."

Marcel giggled and craned his neck to kiss his boyfriend tenderly before turning to his son, pecking his tiny nose. "You hear that, Jonah? You won the game for us, little one. Our little luck charm."


End file.
